


3 Am Ribs

by orphan_account



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: A Drabble is like a short piece right? So yea this is a Drabble ig, Cuz I am, Did I mention how bad I am at titles?, F/M, Fluff, based on that one post I saw on insta, in fact very bad at them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Never let it be said that Babs wouldn’t do anything for her lovable idiot, even if his cooking sucks sometimes.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	3 Am Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another piece that was written after midnight...this might become a regular thing, just warning you.   
> But I think it turned out better than my first fic, so enjoy!  
> Also this was inspired by this post on insta, which I only have a screenshot of, and not a link. And uh...I have no idea how to post pictures here.

Barbara Gordon was a very light sleeper, just like seemingly everyone else who’d been trained by the bat since childhood and had paranoia instilled into them in the very first lesson, so she was awake before her boyfriend had even reached their bed. She kept her eyes closed nonetheless, because she still wanted to sleep dammit, and only clenched them tighter together when she felt a callused hand try and shake her awake.

“Babs,” Whispered the owner of the hand, “Babs, babe, I know you’re awake.”

Barbara groaned loudly but finally opened her emerald green eyes to meet Dick’s very annoyingly awake baby blue ones. “What.” She asked flatly, hoping to convey her annoyance at him through tone and looks alone.

Dick nervously shifted from where he was crouched next to the bed, and her eyes softened a little at that. She could never be mad at him for long anyways. She sighed and asked “why are you awake, Dick?”

He continued staring at the ground for a while before muttering “Ribs.”

Barbara, now fully awake and sat upright, narrowed her eyes at him “Ribs?”

“Y’know...the ones I was cooking earlier, they’re finally done.”

Babs stares at him incredulously. “Honey, you started cooking those ribs 5 hours ago.”

Dick blushed in embarrassment and did the “nervously scratching behind his neck” thing that she absolutely did not find adorable. Nuh uh. “ I..ran into a bit of trouble at first. But now they’re done and I want you to try them!”

“You want me to try the ribs you made.”  
“Mhm”  
“ At the ungodly hour of 3 in the morning.”  
“ Yes.”

She was about to tell him “No, put them in the fridge and come back to the goddamn bed and try again tomorrow.” But then he used his final attack, her one weakness: The Grayson Puppy Eyes ™️. She let out another long, defeated sigh.

A few minutes later found both Dick and babs sitting cross legged on the bed, a plate of ribs between them and some random comedy tv show playing on screen, illuminating the room. It was nice, even if her boyfriend choked a little on one of the ribs when she told a dumb joke about one of the characters.

Barbara truly loved this ridiculous man with her whole heart, even if his ribs tasted a little stale and were very much burnt.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading your thoughts and opinions about my work! Leave a kudos if u especially liked it too.


End file.
